howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Walsh
|Age = 25 http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/How_To_Get_Away_With_Murder_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf|Alias = Hair Gel (Frank) Walshy (Asher)|Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Gemma Walsh - Sister |Relationships = Aiden Walker - Sexual Oliver Hampton - Ex-boyfriend †''' Paxton Curtis - Hook up Jullian - Hook up Many unnamed hook-ups}} '''Connor Walsh is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He is the smartest person in the room, or at least he likes to think so. The sexy and sly Connor is used to getting any prize he lays his eyes on, ensuring that he and Michaela will constantly be in competition with each other. No matter how dirty the deed, he'll go to any lengths to earn Annalise's admiration. He was in a committed relationship with Oliver Hampton. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Not so much is known about Connor's past. However, he once mentions that he studied at boarding school for boys at New Hampshire along with Aiden Walker, Michaela's ex-fiance. Also, seems like his family lives in Michigan (ep. Best Christmas Ever), he has an older sister and he grew up apart from his father. 'Season 1' When Connor joins Annalise Keating's law class, he participates in a competition to pick four students to come and work in her office. During a case they're working on, Connor meets a technician named Oliver Hampton who he sleeps with to obtain illegal evidence. After this helps win the case, Connor is chosen to come and work in Annalise's office alongside Wes, Michaela, Laurel, and Asher. }} After the unfortunate murder of Annalise's husband, Sam Keating, Connor, Michaela, Laurel, and Wes flee to the woods near the university in a panic and to decide their next plan of action. Wes brings with him the murder weapon, a golden statue, and they decide to return it after cleaning it. The group then argue over whether or not they should dispose of the body, Connor believing that they should leave it. However, a coin toss determines that they bury it. When they go to collect the body, they wrap it up in a carpet and carry it outside; however, they're stopped by a cop who questions Connor about his car. The cop almost discovers the body but is distracted by a rowdy group of drunken students. On their way to the woods, they stop at a convenience store for supplies to dispose the body with. At this moment Connor is clearly distressed and he tauntingly sings "Jingle Bells". They continue their journey into the woods, and they're almost caught by two drunken teenagers who are there looking for some privacy. Once they leave and they're in the clear, they take the body to a secure location and decide for one final time if they want to get rid of the body. Everyone is now in agreement and end up burning the body, disposing of all the DNA. 'Season 2' During cover-up after Sinclair's murder Annalise calls 911 and tells them that Catherine had just shoot her. Then she tries to give a gun (first of the students) to Connor. After he says no, she tries to make him angry with her, saying she will ruin Oliver's life and he'll go to jail because of her. In desperation, Connor grabs the gun and actually looks like he could shoot her in the head. But when Michaela jumps between them to save him from himself, he's suddenly awake, realizing what he's doing. Connor drops the gun saying how much he hates Annalise and then, upset and disgusted, runs away. 'Season 3' TBA Trivia * In the original script his name was Patrick. *He is one of the many L'G'BT characters in the series. *Connor wanted to blame the murder of Sam Keating on Rebecca Sutter and Wes Gibbins. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 05.png Promo 102 08.png Promo 102 10.png Promo 102 17.png Promo 102 19.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 25.png Promo 102 26.png Promo 102 27.png Promo 102 30.png Promo 102 31.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 17.png Promo 103 19.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 23.png Promo 104 25.png Promo 104 26.png Promo 104 27.png Promo 104 28.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 31.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 34.png Promo 104 35.png Promo 104 36.png Promo 104 41.png Promo 104 42.png Promo 104 43.png 144732_7647.jpg|Asher, Connor and Michaela. Behind the Scenes (Group Photo).jpeg|Keating 5 (BTS) Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Students Category:Featured Articles